24: The Conspiracy
by 24 Jack Bauer
Summary: In a few hours there will be an attempt to assassinate the president candidate. Jack Bauer and his unit must prevent it, but soon they find out that there is something bigger that is going on. A very suspense story with a lot of twist and shocking moments that always has something going on.
1. Prologue: Biotech

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of 24, but I own the dozens characters that I have created.

Prologue

4:50 AM - 5:00 AM

 **San Francisco**

Two men with white coats get out of a van. One of them is wearing a black shirt and the other a blue shirt. One of them is holding a black suitcase. They close the door and start walking toward the big, tall building that says "Biotech". Two guards stand at the entrance.

"Hello," says the man with the black shirt.

"Hello," replies the guard. "Please see some identification."

The man takes out his pocket an ID card and give it to the guard. The guard looks at the card that says:

Dr. Ronnie Adams

Department Head

The guard returns the card to Dr. Adams and the doctor puts his hand on the scanner fingers. In the guard's computer recognize him as Dr. Ronnie Adams, Head of the Department of Experimental. Dr. Adams moves forward and waits for the other man. The second man brings the guard his ID card which read:

Dr. Tom Carter

Deputy Head of Department

The guard returns the card to Dr. Carter and Carter puts his hand on the scanner fingers. The computer recognizes him as Dr. Tom Carter, Deputy Head of experience. Tom Advanced and walks with Ronnie. They continue straight until they reach the elevator. Rooney presses the button for the elevator, the elevator opens and they enter.

 **Laboratory**

A man sits and Examines a few test tubes. The door opened and a man enters the room with a brown suitcase and puts it on the table.

"Good morning, John."

The Man that Examines the test tubes look at him and say "Good morning, Mike" and adds little in surprise, "I see you're early today."

"Yeah, because you stayed up all night yesterday, so now I thought I would join you" replies Mike and sits down next to him.

"You know that I worked yesterday until now because I'm traveling today with my friend to France."

"Yes, but you could use some company until you go."

"The truth is that I have to leave in a few minutes, the flight is from Los Angeles."

"Los Angeles?" Mike replies surprise "this far away. why not fly from the airport in San Francisco."

"My friend's parents live in Los Angeles and he need to have their home before he flew."

"Okay. you want some coffee? because I really needed a good coffee to wake up."

"Yes, thank you," replies John.

Mike gets up and leaves the room.

 **Elevator**

The elevator opens at the 18th floor and the two doctors get out and walk in the transition between laboratories rooms.

"I don't trust him," says Tom.

"I already told you, I know him," replies Ronnie.

"I know, but still ..."

"I worked with him once and he is very good at what he is doing," interrupts Ronnie. "Do not worry."

They turn right and continue walking.

 **kitchen adjacent to the laboratory**

Mike pours hot water into a glass and take two cups back to the lab. He entered the lab, he serves John the coffee, sits down and says: "When I was in France ten years ago I did not take GPS with me. I relied only on the map and locals. Once I lost my direction and didn't know where is the hotel. I asked some French to direct me and they try to guide you nicely, but they barely know English. Luckily, I was with someone who knows French and in the end we reached the hotel. In short, you will not make it in France without GPS. "

"I always come prepared, you know." John says, adding, "Besides, I have a good GPS in my phone."

John sipping coffee and says: "Good coffee. I hope the three weeks that you worked with me would be enough that you will Conducted properly the lab when I'm gone."

"You know I'll be fine"

"yes"

 **18th floor**

Rooney stands next to a corridor that continues straight and have a right turn. He opens his black suitcase and pulled out a container. He walks a few steps forward and a guard that stands at the door, down the hall to the right, notice him.

Ronnie spray the camera with the container and the guard starts walking toward him and said: "What are you doing?"

Suddenly two hands gripping the guard's neck and choking him. The guard twisting and trying to break free, but he doesn't success. The guard died and Tom unleashes his hands from the guard's neck. Ronnie jogging toward the door, and Tom takes the guard's card. Tom transfers the card is the door scanner, the door opens and they enter into a large laboratory. Ronnie uses his spray again to turn off the camera located at the beginning of the room. Ronnie takes his phone out of his pocket and calls.

 **Laboratory**

John's phone rings. John answers, saying: "Hi," and after two seconds adds, "Wait a minute."

John turns to Mike and says: "Well, I have to go now, bye."

John goes and before he closes the door, Mike says: "Enjoy your holiday and don't forget to buy for me a chocolate in the Duty Free."

"Sure," replies John and closes the door.

 **split screen:** In half of the screen we see John walking and talking on the phone and in the second half-screen we see Rooney talking to him on the phone.

"What you need is in drawer E 32," says John.

"It is in drawer E 32" Tom says to Ronnie .Tom goes to the drawer and opens it. In the drawer there is a locked silver safe.

"What is the secret code?" Ronnie asks John.

"The code is 32448691" says John as he invites the elevator.

"Do not forget to take care of the guards"

" It will be dealt," replies John and hangs up.

He entered the elevator and the door closes.

 **Control room**

Two guards sit on swivel chairs and look at Security Cameras. One of the guards noticed two cameras extinguished.

"Hey, look," he says.

The second security guard is looking at the camera and says: "Tell Ban to check it, he is on 18th floor."

The first security guard says in the communication: "old camera does not work in room number 12, will examine what happened?"

"All right," replies Ben and starts walking towards the 12 room.

 **Room 12**

Tom turns the last number of the code and open the safe. Rooney is looking and seeing that there is a black container in the safe. He takes from the safe the black container and put it in his suitcase.

 **Hallway near Room 12**

Ben almost come to the fork of the corridor with a straight right, but suddenly John emerges from the right hallway and says: "Hey Ben, you know I'm going to France today?"

"Yes, I heard, and I hope you enjoy it," says Ben.

"I just wanted to know what places do you recommend me to visit."

"You know I'm not good at recommending things at abroad. I never went out the US "says Ben.

"Oh."

"Well, listen, I need to check something then I'm in a hurry, OK?"

"Okay, bye" replies John and goes.

He starts walking briskly toward the elevator.

Ben turns right and sees the camera that was destroyed. He examines it and says in the communication: "This camera is destroyed. I'm going to see what happened in room 12."

Ben entered the room and noticed the safe was opened. He says in the communication: "Someone came by and stole something from the vault."

"What safe is it?" Asks the guard in the communication.

Ben looks at the safe and says: "It's Written on the safe E 32."

"I am setting the alarm," says the guard.

 **Elevator**

Rooney gets out of the bag three pistols and brings one to John and another to Tom and the third one he keeps in his hand. The elevator reached the ground floor and opens.

Suddenly an alarm sounds.

"Come quickly," says John and they start running towards the exit.

Two guards at the main entrance of the building are trying to draw their weapons. Before they manage to do so Rooney and John shot them and kill them. John, Rooney and Tom leave the building and are running to the van. John and Rooney get into the front of the van and Tom went to the back. John starts the van and begins to drive. Ronnie drop from his right hand a very thin transparent paper that made from plastic and has on it fingerprints.

John looks to Rooney and said: " we succeeded Steve, what we have achieved can change America!"


	2. 5:00 - 6:00: The Assassination Attempt

**5:00 AM - 6:00 AM**

24

 **The following is taking place between** **5:00 AM** **and** **6:00 AM** **on the day of the California presidential primary elections.**

 **Events occur in real time.**

/

 **June 10, 2014**

 **Los Angeles**

 **Bauer Family Home**

5:00:24, 5:00:25, 5:00:26, 5:00:27

Jack Bauer is sleeping in his bed. The clock starts to make noise and vibrates. Jack press the clock with his hand and the clock stops making noise. He looks at the clock and says while he is half asleep: "Again this clock is one hour ahead."

Jack gets up and sits down on the bed. He looks at the framed picture found on his nightstand. In the picture there are him, his wife and two children in the background is the beach. He looks at the other side of the bed and sees that his wife isn't there. Jack gets out of bed and opens the door. The whole house is completely dark. He goes to his son's room and opens the door.

Jack calls: "Danny" and doesn't hear an answer.

He turns on the light and doesn't see anyone in the room. He continues into his daughter's room and sees that the door of her room is open. He observes the room, turn on the light and doesn't see her there. Jack that was tired a minute ago now became alert.

He rushes to the kitchen and opens the door when suddenly he hears: "Happy Birthday."

His wife and two children standing at the table. On the table there is a chocolate cake.

His wife is 34 years old and her black hair is reaching to the shoulders. His son is 15 years old and has light-brown hair and his 12 years old daughter has a long Blond hair.

"It's nice, but next time Notify me before," Jack said with a relief.

"Happy birthday," say the three of them to Jack.

"Oh, this looks like a good cake," says Jack. "Kate, you always make great cakes."

"It's because I made it with Kim," says his wife, Kate.

"Nice sweetheart," says Jack to his daughter, Kim.

"Thanks, I just helped," says Kim.

"Well, I'm going to get dressed now and then we will eat the cake," says Jack.

"You can get dressed quickly, I'm hungry," says his son.

" who is hungry at five o'clock?" asks Jack and exits the kitchen.

/

 **Paul's house in the kitchen**

A man in his forties with a brown mustache is sitting on a chair. near to him there is a cup of coffee and he is reading a newspaper.

His phone rings and he answers: "Hi Jim."

Split screen: a man with a Bluetooth Headset sits and looks at the computer.

"Hello Paul, I was able to recover the damaged data from the card we achieved yesterday" says Jim.

"Good, and I thought this card is too much destroyed and will not be useful for us," Paul says in a Small wonder. "So what does it say?"

Jim is typing on the keyboard and says: "It says here that today would be an attempted assassination on the leading presidential Senator, David Palmer."

"It will probably be the first black president of America, and there are a lot of empty threats against him. You sure this information is correct?" Paul says, sipping his coffee.

"I checked the information, and there is a very high probability that it reliable."

"Well, I'll tell Jack to assemble the peopl in CTU and update them with the situation."

"I agree, You should do this as soon as possible."

"Ok, bye." Paul says and hangs up.

Paul goes to the bedroom. He opens the door slightly and says: "Martha, they call now from work and there is something that I need to take care of so I have to go now."

"Again you leave early in the morning. You told me when you took the new job that you will stop working early in the morning," says Martha as she lay in the bed.

"This is a very important matter. I will try to come back early today, okay?"

"OK."

"Well, I'm in a hurry, bye," says Paul.

"Bye," says Martha while she rolls to the other side of the bed.

Paul closes the door.

/

 **Presidential Suite - The Plaza hotel**

5:05:47, 5:05:48, 5:05:49, 5:05:50

A black man in the bedroom is holding two ties and asks his wife: "What tie best suit me?"

"You know both of the ties look good on you, David," replies his wife when she smiles.

"But which looks the best?" David insists.

"The blue tie with the white stripes."

"As I thought." Says David and returns the second tie to the closet.

"What about your speech, have you finish get through it yesterday?"

David wears the tie and replies: "Yes, but I think I should get through it again, maybe something need to be fix in it."

"Maybe you'll show it to your brother, he already helped you in several speeches in the past."

"this is what I thought," replies David as he tightens his tie.

"When does he arrive?" Asks his wife.

"In about another hour," says David and leaves the room.

/

 **Bauer Family Home**

In the kitchen on the table there is a chocolate cake that says Happy 35th birthday to Jack. Jack, his wife and children eat pieces of cake. Jack changed his clothes, and now he's wearing a blue jeans and a black shirt. Jack's phone rings, he rose from his chair and says, "Hey Paul, how's it going?"

"fine, what about you?" Asks Paul.

"good."

"First of all, you deserve congratulations."

"Thanks." Jack replies and leaves the kitchen.

"Listen, Jack, I'm sorry it is on your birthday, but I that you will come to CTU now and that you will assemble all your main team there."

"Why, what happened?"

"I have important information and I will brief you in CTU."

"About what?"

"I get in ten minutes to CTU. I'll tell you where, "said Paul, adding," Oh, and Tony said he was unable to reach your new employee, Chloe. He said you might have her cell phone number. "

"Yes I have, you want me to tell her to come for the briefing?"

"yes."

"Okay, I'll see you," says Jack and hangs up his cell phone.

He went into the kitchen and Kate asks him: "Who was that?"

"It was Paul, the inspector of CTU. He wants to do a briefing for the team and I have to go. "

"All right, take care of yourself."

"Goodbye" says Jack.

He kisses Kate on the cheek and opened the door.

5:09:02, 5:09:03, 5:09:04, 5:09:05

Jack leaves home to the yard and goes to the car. He takes out his cell phone and calls.

Split Screen Jack gets into the car and a woman that has a blond with shades of hair that is a little Diffuse holds a phone with her shoulder while she is typing on the computer.

"Hey, Jack."

"Hey, Chloe, where are you?" Asks Jack and starts the car.

"I'm home, why?" replies Chloe.

Jack drives in reverse and says: " Tony called to your home and you didn't answer."

"Oh yeah, my phone at home doesn't work, it has a problem. I need to check it" says Chloe and after a second asks: "What happened, Jack?"

"There will be a briefing at CTU and you need to be there" replies Jack and begins to drive toward CTU.

"I? But I'm a new at the unit."

"Yes, it's probably because you're an excellent analyst information."

"Thanks, but I'm not so good."

"You're very good at your job and you know it."

"Well, you're probably right," Chloe agreed. "I will get dressed and get organized and I will come. Bye."

"Bye," says Jack and hangs up.

5:10:26, 5:10:27, 5:10:28…

/

/

 **Jack Bauer parks his car, gets out and starts walking toward the CTU building.**

/

5:15:06 5:15:07 5:15:08 5:15:09 5:15:10 5:15:11

/

 **David Palmer sits on the porch and chatting with/- /** **Paul drive in a car and look in the car's**

 **an African American guy. Beside the entrance to** **/- /** **middle mirror.**

 **the balcony is a secret service agent.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **CTU - Los Angeles**

Jack enters the building. Two security guards stand at the entrance. Jack goes through the metal detectors and says: "Hey, how are you Alan?"

"All is well" says the guard.

Jack walks in building until he arrives to the Central Department of CTU. Within the department work dozens people and each one has a station with a computer. On the left from the main entrance there are three large screens in stations that are near the wall. Within the department there are 4 offices that their walls made of glass and there are stairs up to the room of the director of CTU. Now because of the early hour, there were only eight people in the department. A man with black hair walked towards Jack and shakes his hand.

"Hey Tony." Jack says.

"Hey Jack. Happy Birthday" says Tony.

"Thank, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"good."

" It sucks for you that there is a briefing early in the morning when it's your birthday."

"Oh that's okay, we have had time to celebrate my birthday," says Jack when they walk ahead and add "So why do you think Paul wants to do a briefing for us?"

"If you ask me, I think it is about David Palmer."

"What, because he's black?"

"Yes, what can you do that a lot of people are still racist against blacks."

"I guess you're right." Jack agrees.

They stop at a position where sits a young man with medium length brown hair and has brown eyes. Next to him stands a woman with long black hair.

"Hi, how are you getting on here?" Jack asks.

"Hey Jack," replied the woman, "We have not found anything special, but we're working on something that has good potential."

"Okay, listen Nicole and Johnny," says Jack. Johnny that was Preoccupied with the computer, now shifted his gaze toward Jack. "In a few minutes Paul will arrive and there will be a briefing for the senior staff."

"Allright," replies Nicole and Jack and Tony continue to walk.

They go up the stairs that are leading to the head of CTU office and Jack asks, "did you find important information recently?"

"Let's say that We didn't found something that indicating that will should have a briefing at five o'clock," replies Tony in a chuckle, adding, "What about Chloe, did you get her?"

Jack opens the glass door of the head of CTU office and says, "Yes, she should arrive in a few minutes."

"Why do you think he wants Chloe? She is a new employee." Tony asks.

"Probably because she is the best information analyst we have" replies Jack and sits on the sofa.

"She works here just two weeks and you already know she is the best."

"I've seen how she works. She can do the same work almost twice as fast as Johnny."

Tony puts his hands on his hips and says: "Yes, she is pretty good, but I still think Johnny is better."

"Think what you want," Jack replies.

/

 **Paul's car**

5:18:29, 5:18:30, 5:18:31, 5:18:32

Paul turns to the right with his car towards Lake Street. His cell phone rings, he pulls it out of his pocket and says, "Hello."

No one answers and he says again: "Hello."

No one answers and the call disconnects. Paul looks at his phone and see that someone called him from an unidentified number.

"Strange," says Paul and puts his phone back in his pocket.

/

 **Presidential Suite**

David and the African American guy are sitting in the kitchen and eating cereal. David turns to him and says: "What do you think son, do you think we will get the votes in California."

"You will succeed, Dad," says his son.

"I wish I was optimistic as you."

"You have to be optimistic."

"Didn't you see that in the news they said that California is swing with the votes," says David, "my chances to get the votes of California are fifty-fifty."

" your speech is good, you do not have to worry."

"I'm not worry, I'm just saying that every vote can change here."

There is a sound of an opening door and a girl with long black hair comes into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Zoe," says David.

"Good morning, Dad" replies Zoe.

"you slept well?" Asks David.

Zoe opens the refrigerator and says, "Yes."

/

 **Head of CTU office**

Jack sits on the sofa and Tony sits on a chair with his hands folded. The phone on the desk rings and Jack presses the Black button that is on the phone.

"yes?" Jack says.

A woman's voice replies: "Paul has arrived now."

"Okay, I'm going down to see him," says Jack.

Jack presses the button again and says: "let's go."

Jack and Tony leave the room and see Paul speaks with Nicole. They get down the stairs and walk toward them.

Jack shakes hands with Paul and says: "Hi, Paul."

"Hey, Jack," Paul replies.

"You want to start the briefing now?" Jack asks.

"Yes, let's get started."

Jack, Tony, Paul, Nicole and Johnny go to the briefing room. The briefing room is a room made of glass and has an oval shaped table that has 10 purple chairs around it. On the top right there is a big screen TV. Jack opens the door and they start to come in.

5:20:49, 5:20:50, 5:20:51, 5:20:52

Paul turns to Jack and asks: "Chloe will come?"

"Yes, she should arrive any moment," says Jack.

"Well, let's start" says Paul to everyone.

Paul sits in a chair near the middle edge of the table and Jack is sitting next to him on the left side. Tony sits in front of Jack and Nicole and Johnny sit.

"Well I gathered you here because ..." Paul began, and stopped when the door opens.

Chloe walks into the room.

She closes the door and says, "Hi" and sit down (third chair on the left).

"Okay, yesterday my office obtained a data card" continues Paul. "It was almost completely destroyed. Luckily, before a little less than twenty minutes my chief technician in my office was able to recover the information and decode it. The information indicates that there will be an attempt to assassinate Senator David Palmer."

"How reliable this information?" Tony asks.

"Very reliable. It was not easy to find this information and it seems that someone tried that we will not get it. In addition, my technician checked it and saw that it very reliable."

"In what range of time are we talking about?" Jack asks.

"The assassination attempt will occur until the end of the day. It can even happen within a few hours from now," says Paul and adds: "So we don't have much time and you needs to start working now. I want that in the next hours you will work just on preventing the assassination of Senator David Palmer, clear?"

"Yeah, no problem, we'll work on it," Jack answers.

"Well, we're done here, you are dismissed," says Paul.

Everyone except Jack and Paul get up and leave the room.

Jack intends to stand up, but Paul stops him and says: "Wait a second, I need to talk to you."

"Yes, what is it, Paul?" Jack asks.

"I didn't want to say it to everyone, but it was much harder to find the data card," says Paul. "I sent my three good agents to get it and two of them died. One of them was my friend."

"Oh, I didn't know," said Jack in sympathy.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. It should be much easier. Someone ambushed them and almost killed them all. I think that someone inside was involved"

"how do you know?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling," says Paul, adding a little anxiously: "Except you I don't know who I can trust."

"You should not exaggerate. It happens in such operations that agents are killed." Jack says, "You can trust me and my people in CTU."

"Well, listen, I brought with me the data card," says Paul and takes the card out of his pocket. "I want that Chloe will try to decipher all the information in it."

"You didn't say that you have decode all the information on the card?" Jack asks.

"I said it because I did not want other people to know about it," says Paul. "There is a lot of information that is decrypted on this card and I want Chloe to work on it secretly."

Paul gives Jack the data card and Jack puts it in his pocket.

"And your staff can not decode it?" Jack asks.

"The card has an algorithm that is tough to decode, and at best is will take them days to get the rest of the information from it."

"So why do you trust Chloe? You know she's new here," says Jack.

"I know, but you told me she is the best worker you had."

"right."

"And you told me she is loyal worker" says Paul and adds: "So if you trust her, I trust her."

"Okay, I will take care that Chloe will work on this in secretly," says Jack.

"Thank you, Jack. I knew I could count on you."

Jack stood up and before he opens the door Paul adds: "Oh, I told George Mason to come here to help you."

"For what? I don't need his help."

"I trust him and I want that someone with experience in managing CTU will be with you on such a day."

"I can manage on my own."

"He's already on the way here." Paul says, adding: "You sure you don't want him. Because I think that ..."

"Okay, if that's what you want," says Jack reluctantly. "But just know that I'm not so liking him."

Jack opens the door and leaves the room.

5:24:08, 5:24:09, 5:24:10 ...

/

/

 **In the Head of CTU office Jack Bauer sits on the sofa and reads a document.**

/

5:29:54 5:29:55 5:29:56 5:29:57 5:29:58 5:29:59

/

 **Tony sits in his position and work with the** **computer** **/- /** **In the kitchen, Jack's wife, Kate, Spreads** **Cheese on a slice of bread.**

/

/

 **Head of CTU office**

Chloe enters the room and asks: "What do you want, Jack?"

Jack puts the document on the table and says: "I need you to do something for me."

He takes out from his pocket the data card and continues: "This is the data card that Paul has got and "I need that you will decipher it."

"Paul didn't says before that he deciphered it already?" Asks Chloe.

"He managed to get only partial information from the card and he asked me that you will continue working on it."

"Okay."

"But you have to work on it in confidential. I don't want anyone to know you're working on the card," Jack says and adds: "When you find something report me."

"Why all this secrecy?"

"I can't elaborate now, but trust me."

"It's because of what Paul said to you, right?" Asks Chloe.

"Yes," said Jack, handing the card to Chloe. "You want to help me?"

"Okay," says Chloe and takes the card.

She puts it in her pocket and leaves the room. She comes down the stairs and when she gets down Johnny is standing beside her and asked: "What did he want?"

"Just something."

"It was not just something," says Johnny. "After the briefing he had not spoken with anyone, not even Tony, and now he has called you into his office."

"It's none of your business," says Chloe and begins to walk toward her position.

Johnny goes to her and says: "I know that he asked you to do something important."

"What do you want from me" says Chloe nervously.

"Relax, I just asked a question."

"I don't have time to your nonsense, I have to work now," replies Chloe and goes to her station.

She sits down and sees that Johnny turns and walks towards his position. She takes the card and puts it into the computer. A file with six folders opens. The first folder has been deciphered and written on it: "an attempt to assassinate Senator David Palmer." The other folders says something unintelligible with strange letters. Chloe opened the second folder and see a full page encoded with encrypted letters.

/

 **Jack's House**

5:32:28, 5:32:29, 5:32:30, 5:32:31

Kate goes from the kitchen to the phone and dials to Jack.

split screen kite stands and holds the phone, and Jack sits In front of the computer and answer the phone.

"Hey Kate, how are you?" Jack says and turns a quarter turn with the chair.

"All right, what about you? Asks Kate.

"I'm fine."

"So what is the important thing for which you went to work early?"

"Kate, you know that I'm not allowed to tell you about the briefings at work" says Jack.

"I know."

"I can only tell you that it is related to national security."

"Okay, as long as you take care of it," says Kate.

"Yes," says Jack when a man walks into his office. "I'm sorry, but I need to get back to work. Bye."

"Bye," says Kate and hangs up.

Jack put his phone in his pocket and says: "Hey, George."

"Hey, Jack," replies George.

"So what do you want?" Jack asks.

"I came here to monitor your work in CTU" says George and continues: "I want to get update in real time about your progress."

"I'll see what I can do."

"This is not a satisfactory answer."

"I will get you update in real time, but it will take time."

"I need it soon," insists George.

"Look, because of the alert now and the lack of workers, I need everyone to concentrate on their work. So it will take time."

"Stop babbling nonsense. We both know you can do it in two minutes," says George, adding, "You can give up one of the workers for a few moments."

"Okay, I'll tell Johnny to take care of it."

"Tell him I want to know about every new thing you discover, every piece of information you find and any action you do."

"I told you already, it will be arranged."

"Oh, and I need also an office to work in it," said George.

"You can meantime use Gail's office."

"I guess I will have to settle for this office."

"You want anything else or you're done here." Jack says sarcastically.

"No, I do not need anything else" says George and leaves the room.

Jack bends toward his office phone and click on the number five. He picks up the phone and says: "Chloe."

"Yes Jack" Chloe replies.

"George was here now and asked me to get him a real-time update on our progress."

"Don't tell me you have agreed to him."

"I tried to delay him, but he insisted that it would be immediately," says Jack. "Soon he will have access to all the information we're working on."

"He will know about the card that I'm working on," says Chloe.

"Yes, there for you need to work on an outside server and then he would not know what are you working on."

"I have no problem to transfer to an outside server."

"Well, do it now," says Jack.

"What if someone finds out I'm working on an outside server?" Chloe continues.

"Say that you are doing something for me."

"Okay, I transfer now to an outside server," says Chloe and presses in the computer on the internet connections icon.

A folder opens and she presses on another icon and types on the keyboard. She presses enter, and there is a loading blue bar and after a few seconds the computer write: outside server connection is complete.

5:36:50, 5:36:51, 5:36:52...

/

/

 **Presidential Suite in the living room David** **/- /** **Jack Bauer talks with Tony.**

 **Palmer and his son are the sitting on Couch**

 **and watch TV.**

/

5:41:34 5:41:35 5:41:36 5:41:37 5:41:38 5:41:39

/

 **Chloe is sitting at the computer and working** **/- /** **George Mason is in Gail's office and next to a**

 **on decoding the data card.** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **him there is a mobile computer that is open.**

 **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **/- /** **Johnny opened the door and entered the** **office.**

/

/

 **Gail's office**

"Hey," says Johnny to George. "You want me to put for you the real time update in your computer?"

"Yes," replies George.

Johnny approach the computer and types a few things.

"So, how long will it take?" Asked George.

Johnny clicks with the mouse and says: "I'm done."

"already?!" Says George in surprise.

"Yes, it's simple," says Johnny.

"And Jack said it will take time," whispered George.

"what?" Asks Johnny.

"Doesn't matter."

"Now you just have to write your classification password (access code) in order that your computer will be synchronized with the system in CTU" says Johnny.

George writes the password and confirm.

"Now you have access to all the information we have in CTU and if there is new information you will have a message here," says John, pointing to the bottom left of the screen.

"Thank you," says George.

"You are welcome."

/

 **CTU**

Jack finished speaking with Tony and goes to Chloe's station.

5:42:52, 5:42:53, 5:42:54, 5:42:55

"Chloe, did you find something?" Jack asks.

"Not yet," says Chloe and adds: "The algorithm for this card is very complicated. It will take time to decode it."

"Update me when you find something."

"Okay," says Chloe and continues to work on decoding the card.

/

 **The building with Paul's** **department**

Paul walks in a wide corridor. He comes to the door on the left side of the hall and opens it. He entered a room that has three people working on computers and one of them is his chief technician, Jim.

Paul goes to Jim and says: "Hey, I came here to get some of my things and then I'm going."

"To where?" Asks Jim.

"CTU, I want to work there today," says Paul. "With the alert level now I should help them too."

"You want that I will too come to CTU?"

"No, you have to work here and monitor this place when I am not here," says Paul.

"Okay."

Paul walks towards his office. He enters the office and pick up a black suitcase from the floor. He puts his briefcase on the table and opens it. Paul takes the laptop from the table and put it in his suitcase. Paul takes an image with his family that is on the table and put it in the suitcase. the picture is framed and in the picture there are: Paul, his wife and son.

/

 **Presidential Suite**

5:44:35, 5:44:36, 5:44:37, 5:44:38

In the living room David and his son are sitting on the sofa and see a baseball game on TV. One of the players of the Los Angeles Dodgers team completes a full lap.

"I told you the Dodgers will win," says David.

"In the last three games they lost, and now when they are leading you are sure they will win," says his son. "Do you know that almost half a game remains."

"Be a little optimistic," says David.

Two knocks are heard and David gets up and walks to the front door.

David opens the door and says: "Hi, Mike."

"Hey ,David," says Mike and enters the suite.

"You came to see the game?" asks David.

"I didn't come to watch TV," says Mike. "In fact, I have to tell you something. Where can we talk?"

"In the balcony."

David and Mike go to the balcony.

Mike looks at the TV and says: "I saw that game yesterday. It was an interesting game."

"Don't tell me the result. I lost interest in the game if I know the end result," says David as they enter the balcony.

David closes the door to the balcony and asked: "What did you want to say to me, Mike?"

"We have received a notification that there will be an attempt assassination on your life."

"when?" Asks David.

"Twenty minutes ago"

"And this information is reliable?"

"Very reliable" says Mike.

"So why you didn't tell me before?"

"We should have to make sure the information is verified and that itn't just an idle threat."

"This information on the assassination attempt affect my speech today at ten?" Asks David.

"We will enhance the level of security in the building in which you will speak," says Mike when he and David are going to the edge of the balcony. "I don't think we should postpone your speech, but of course if you think it is better to postpone it, so it's okay."

"I agree. We need the speech to be in time and there is no need to postpone it," says David firmly.

"I knew you would agree, I will announce that the speech will remain under the schedule."

"You know me, you could inform without asking me," says David and grin.

"Yes," grins Mike.

Mike and David look at the view from the terrace.

5:47:12, 5:47:13, 5:47:14, 5:47:15

"Los Angeles is one of the most beautiful cities in the United States," says David.

"Yes, this is a good city," agrees Mike.

"I love it more than Washington, DC."

"Oh, and also about your tight security," recalls Mike. "Soon will more agents come."

"how many agents?"

"Another six and they will be in the room in front of your suite," says Mike and puts his hands on the balcony railing.

/

 **CTU**

Jack speaks with a woman that holds a folder and sees Chloe marks behind him with her head to come to her.

"Okay, do it," says Jack to the woman and goes to Chloe.

"yes?" Jack says to Chloe.

"I found something in the card," says Chloe when they start walking toward her station.

"You did it quickly," Jack impressed. "I knew I could count on you in this matter."

"Thanks," Chloe replies.

They arrive the station and Chloe sits.

She clicks with the mouse on the folder and says "I found this address."

A folder opened and in it there is the address: Park street number 12

"Do you know what's at that address?" Jack asks.

"No, it's the only thing I could decipher from the card."

"Okay, it's near here." Jack says and adds: "I will check this address and in the meantime I want you to continue to work on this card."

"Okay," says Chloe and continues to work.

Jack goes towards the exit of CTU.

5:48:53, 5:48:54, 5:48:55…

/

/

 **Paul is in his department and he is talking with his chief technician.** **/- /** **Jack drives in a car.**

/

5:53:06 5:53:07 5:53:08 5:53:09 5:53:10 5:53:11

/

 **George Mason is in Gail's office and** **/- /** **Johnny sits in his station and**

 **he is working with his computer.** **/- /** **looks at Chloe little suspiciously.**

/

/

 **Jack's car**

Jack drives the car and turns right onto Park street. His cell phone rings and he answers: "Yes, Chloe?"

Split Screen Jack driving a car and Chloe sit at the computer.

"I was able to decipher more information related to this address," says Chloe. "A man named Lucas Collins lives there."

"You know more about him?" Jack asks.

"Yes, I checked, and it is written that he is a businessman and he had done some deals with the army."

"What deals?"

"I don't know, but six months ago he was arrested on suspicion of helping terrorists, he was released after several days because there was not enough evidence to hold him" says Chloe as Jack parks his car near house number 12 and gets out of it.

Jack goes to the door and says: "I got to the house so I have to hang up."

"Okay, be careful Jack."

"Bye," says Jack and hangs up.

He knocks on the door and after a few seconds someone asks him: "Who are you?"

"My name is Jack Bauer and I'm a federal agent," Jack replies.

The door opens and a woman with long black hair stands in the doorway and says "Hey, what do you want?"

"I came regarding Lucas Collins," says Jack.

"What about him? Have he done something?" Asks the woman.

"Probably so," Jack says as he entered the house. "He is here at home?"

"No, he left half an hour ago for a business meeting."

"That's what he told you, surely he does something else."

"How do you know he isn't doing business," the woman says irritably.

"Not the kind of business you're thinking about them."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know that a year and a half ago he was arrested because he helped terrorists," Jack says.

"You're making this up," says the woman. "I know him and he's my friend for almost a year. I know he will not cooperate with terrorists."

"Yes, so why his name and address were on the card that in which we found that today will be an attempt to assassinate Senator David Palmer."

"Wait a minute, or my God. It can be true what you're saying," says the woman in a shock. "He very hates David and once he told me he wants that he will killed him, but I thought he had not really meant it."

"Okay, so you know where he is?" Jack asks.

"No, he almost never say where he is going when he does business."

"Is there any way to find him?"

"Um, if he left his laptop at home then probably yes" the woman says.

"Where is his computer?"

"In his room," the woman l says and she and Jack are going to Lucas's room.

"He always records his transactions on the computer," says the woman. "Once I looked on his laptop and saw there was a strange and suspicious transaction. I asked him about this business meeting and he told me some excuse. I thought it was just something."

They come into the room and the woman opens a drawer which has a laptop. She takes the computer and puts it on the table. She opens the computer and turned it on. Jack sits down and the computer screen says "Enter Password".

"You know what is the password?" Jack asks.

"Two weeks ago I saw him put the password, then I think so," says the woman.

She writes the password, and says: "I hope he did not change it."

She presses Enter and the screen says "Welcome". The computer enters its main screen.

/

 **CTU**

5:56:42, 5:56:43, 5:56:44, 5:56:45

Johnny goes to Chloe's station and asks her: "What are you working on?"

"It's none of your business" says Chloe.

"Maybe it's none of my business, but you works under the command of Tony, so he should know what you are doing."

"I'm doing something for Jack, okay ?!" Chloe says.

"What are you doing for him?" Asks Johnny.

"That's classified, Jack wanted to keep it a secret."

"You're not supposed to keep it confidential from Tony, you are working for him and he needs to know about it," says Johnny and walks toward Tony.

He speaks several seconds with Tony and meanwhile Chloe continues to work.

Tony and Johnny walk toward Chloe and Tony asks her: "What are you working on?"

"Jack asked me to do something."

"And what is it?" Asks Tony and that instant his phone rings.

He answers and says: "Hey, Jack."

split-screen Jack looks at the computer screen that shows the folder of the meetings of Lucas and Tony talk to him on the phone.

"Hey, Tony," says Jack. "Listen, I checked a lead and found a computer of a businessman who apparently works with the terrorists that want to assassinate Senator David Palmer."

"How do you know he is connected to the assassination attempt?" Tony asks.

"I have no time now to explain."

"And Chloe worked with you on this issue?"

"Yes, now it says in his computer that he will have a business meeting at six o'clock at Wayne street number 28," says Jack and gets up from the chair.

"You need a password to access the information on this meeting so I want to bring someone here to take this computer to CTU" Jack says as he walks toward the exits of the house.

"Okay, I will send someone," says Tony.

"I'm driving now to Wayne street, and I want that you will organize a strike team that will come there."

"I will arrange the team right now," says Tony.

"good," says Jack and hangs up.

Jack approaches the woman and says: "In a few more minutes someone will come from CTU and will take the laptop, then stay here for now."

"Okay," replied the girl.

"I have to go now."

The girl closed the door and Jack walks towards his car.

/

 **Parking lot outside the building where is Paul's department**

5:58:40, 5:58:41, 5:58:42, 5:58:43

Paul goes outside the building and walks toward his car. His phone rings and he answers: "Hello, who is this?"

"Paul, this is the first and last time I will tell you not to mess in things that you don't know in what you are getting into," a Scrambled voice says. "You're going to stop investigating and trying to find more information regarding the assassination attempt. If you don't stop doing so, you will be responsible for the consequences that will happen to you, and trust me, you will regret it all your life."

"Wait ..." says Paul.

The call disconnects and Paul's face become terrified.

/

/

 **Paul is standing next to his car with his face terrified.** **/- /** **The sun begins to shine.**

/

 **Jack is driving a car.** **/- /** **In CTU Tony briefs the assault team.**

/

/

 **About a sixty miles from San Francisco**

The two pretend scientists and John stand outside the Van. The two scientists exchanged their clothes before and John puts on a black shirt. They walk toward a blue Audi R 8. Steve takes his phone out of his pocket and calls.

"yes?"a voice replies on the other side.

"We're up to schedule, now we are changing cars and we will get to Los Angeles in five hours."

"good."

Steve hangs up and puts his phone in his pocket. Steve, John, and the third man get in the car and Steve starts the car. They begin to go on the road when the sun is shining in front of them.

5:59:57, 5:59:58, 5:59:59, 6:00:00…


	3. 6:00 - 7:00: The Device

**Previously on 24**

 **Paul's house in the kitchen**

"I was able to recover the damaged data from the card we achieved yesterday" says Jim.

"So what does it say?" Paul asks.

Jim is typing on the keyboard and says: "It says here that today would be an attempted assassination on the leading presidential Senator, David Palmer."

/

 **The briefing room**

"Yesterday my office obtained a data card" continues Paul. "It was almost completely destroyed. Luckily, before a little less than twenty minutes my chief technician in my office was able to recover the information and decode it. The information indicates that there will be an attempt to assassinate Senator David Palmer."

"How reliable this information?" Tony asks.

"Very reliable. It was not easy to find this information and it seems that someone tried that we will not get it."

"In what range of time are we talking about?" Jack asks.

"The assassination attempt will occur until the end of the day. It can even happen within a few hours from now," says Paul and adds: "So we don't have much time and you needs to start working now. I want that in the next hours you will work just on preventing the assassination of Senator David Palmer, clear?"

"Yeah, no problem, we'll work on it," Jack answers.

"I didn't want to say it to everyone, but it was much harder to find the data card," says Paul. "I sent my three good agents to get it and two of them died. Someone ambushed them and almost killed them all. I think that someone inside was involved"

"how do you know?"

"I don't know, it's just a feeling," says Paul, adding a little anxiously: "Except you I don't know who I can trust."

Paul takes the card out of his pocket and says: "There is a lot of information that is decrypted on this card and I want Chloe to work on it secretly."

/

 **Presidential Suite - The Plaza hotel**

A black man in the bedroom is holding two ties and asks his wife: "What tie best suit me?"

"You know both of the ties look good on you, David," replies his wife when she smiles.

/

 **Presidential Suite in the balcony**

David closes the door to the balcony and asked: "What did you want to say to me, Mike?"

"We have received a notification that there will be an attempt assassination on your life," Mike says.

"This information on the assassination attempt affect my speech today at ten?" Asks David.

"We will enhance the level of security in the building in which you will speak," says Mike. "I don't think we should postpone your speech."

"I agree. We need the speech to be in," says David firmly.

 **/**

 **Head of CTU office**

Chloe enters the room and asks: "What do you want, Jack?"

Jack takes out from his pocket the data card and says: "I need that you will decipher it."

"Okay," says Chloe and takes the card.

 **/**

 **CTU**

"I found something in the card," says Chloe when she and Jack start walking toward her station.

They arrive the station and Chloe sits.

She clicks with the mouse on the folder and says "I found this address."

A folder opened and in it there is the address: Park street number 12

"Okay, it's near here." Jack says and adds: "I will check this."

 **/**

 **Jack's car**

"A man named Lucas Collins lives there. he is a businessman and he had done some deals with the army," Chloe says while Jack is driving the car. "six months ago he was arrested on suspicion of helping terrorists."

Jack parks his car near house number 12.

He knocks on the door and The door opens and a woman with long black hair stands in the doorway and says "Hey, what do you want?"

"I came regarding Lucas Collins," says Jack. "Is there any way to find him?"

"if he left his laptop at home then probably yes" the woman says.

Jack looks at the computer screen that shows the folder of the meetings of Lucas.

I found a computer of a businessman who apparently works with the terrorists that want to assassinate Senator David Palmer," Jack says to Tony on the phone.

"And Chloe worked with you on this issue?" Tony asks.

"Yes, now it says in his computer that he will have a business meeting at six o'clock at Wayne street number 28," says Jack and gets up from the chair. "I'm driving now to Wayne street, and I want that you will organize a strike team that will come there."

"I will arrange the team right now," says Tony.

"good," says Jack and hangs up.

 **/**

 **Parking lot outside the building where is Paul's department**

Paul goes outside the building and walks toward his car. His phone rings and he answers: "Hello, who is this?"

"Paul, this is the first and last time I will tell you not to mess in things that you don't know in what you are getting into," a Scrambled voice says. "You're going to stop investigating and trying to find more information regarding the assassination attempt. If you don't stop doing so, you will be responsible for the consequences that will happen to you, and trust me, you will regret it all your life."

"Wait ..." says Paul.

The call disconnects and Paul's face become terrified.

 **/**

 **/**

 **6:00 AM - 7:00 AM**

24

 **The following is taking place between** **7:00 AM** **and** **6:00 AM** **on the day of the California presidential primary elections.**

 **Events occur in real time.**

 **/**

 **In the bathroom at Paul's house**

Paul's wife, Martha, is wiping her hair with a white towel. She looks at the mirror and moves her hair backward with her hand. The phone rings and Martha hangs the towel. She opens the door of the bathroom and goes into the living room. She takes the phone and says: "Hey Paul."

"Hey," Paul replies. "I called a few minutes ago and you didn't answer, Where have you been?" Paul says, a little anxiously.

"Yeah, I Just finished showering, why?"

"It doesn't matter, listen, I need you and Tommy go to the airport."

"Why, what happened?" Martha says in wonder.

"I can't tell you now, I will tell you later."

"This is related to what happened to you in the past?"

"No, that's not something like that," says Paul. "This is related to my work, something happened and I need you to be safe."

"At least tell me something about it?" Martha says.

"Listen, you and Tom need to go now to the airport and buy a plane ticket to San Francisco. I want you to go to my brother and when I could, I will join you and tell you everything, OK?"

"Why can't you come with us now?"

"There is a serious matter related to national security that I must take care of now," says Paul. "I'm sorry, but I can't leave now."

"Okay, we will go to San Francisco Only if you promise to come as soon as possible." Says Martha.

"I assure you I would come as soon as I finish with this matter. It can take even just a few hours."

"Okay, I'll wake Tom and we will go."

"And don't forget to call me when you arrive at the airport," says Paul.

"OK Bye."

"Bye."

Martha puts the phone down and walks towards Tom's room. She opens the door and turns on the light.

"Tom," says Martha.

"what?" Asks Tom (aged 16) when he is still didn't wake up completely.

"You need to get organized, we're going soon."

"What time is it?" Asked Tom, looking at his watch. The clock shows: 6:05:20.

"Why did you wake me up so early?"

"Because we needs to go."

"where?"

"To the airport," says Martha.

/

 **weapons Room in CTU**

Tony and three other agents are in the room. Tony puts a shirt on his protective vest and then takes his gun from the locker. He triggers it and put it in his belt holster while two agents reloading their guns. Tony closes his locker and turns in front of the agents and asks: "Everyone is ready?"

"Yes," replied one of them.

"Let's go," says Tony, and they leave the room.

/

 **Wayne Street, house number 28**

 **6:06:08, 6:06:09, 6:06:10, 6:06:11**

A black car parked near the house. A man in a business suit and a tie gets out of the car and after him three people gets out the car, one of whom holds a black suitcase. They walk towards the house. The man with the business suit rings the doorbell.

"Who is it?"

"Lucas," replies the man with the business suit.

A man opens the door and says: "Ryan is waiting for you in the living room."

Lucas and the three men enter the house and go to the living room. They enter the living room. In the living room there are two guards and Ryan is sitting on a wooden chair at the table.

"How are you Lucas? For more than half a year we haven't done business," Ryan says.

"I'm fine," Lucas says.

"Please sit down."

Lucas sits and asks: "Have you Achieve the device I request?"

"Yes, but it was not easy to steal it from the army."

"And someone in the army knows that this device is stolen?" Asks Lucas.

"This device was Developed in a secret military place where I work, and almost no one has any information about this place. So don't worry, I caused that nobody will know that it was taken."

"I'm not worried, I just wanted to check that no one will look after it," says Lucas, adding: "So you can give it to me."

"First give me the money."

"Roni." Lucas says and the man with the black suitcase comes to him and puts his suitcase on the table.

Lucas opens the suitcase. In the suitcase there are a lot of bills of one hundred dollars that attached to each other.

"Here's your half-million dollars," says Lucas. "Now where is the device?"

Ryan signals one of the people with his hand. The man goes to the safe located next to the wall and taps the code. He opens the box and takes out a brown work bag. He put the bag on the table and Ryan says:" Open. "

Lucas opens the work bag and pulled out a kind of circular device.

"Did you check that this device work?" Asks Lucas.

"Yes, I tested it," says Ryan and looks at the device. "With this device you can make magnetic disruption dozens Centimeters away from it, but it has a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"His impact is partially working."

"What do you mean?" Asks Lucas.

"The device can neutralize the impact of several specific metals, but for other metals it's still not working."

"You told me you will get a device that works well, no one that works part-time" Lucas blames Ryan. "I pay lot of money here, so you have to give me something that have a high quality."

"I told you that your device will probably still not ready, but you told me that you need it today. I stole it for you and you're going to pay me for it," says Ryan. "If you was patient and waits a few months, perhaps then the device was ready."

"You know I couldn't wait, but you're right that it was our agreement. The deal is still valid," says Lucas, and offer his hand to the Ryan.

Ryan shakes his hand and says: "Good doing business with you."

"I hope so," says Lucas and puts the device into the bag.

"You want a drink before you go?" Asks Ryan while Lucas takes the case.

"No, I'm in a hurry," says Lucas and walks towards the exit of the living room. Lucas comes out from the living room followed by his three men.

 **/**

 **Hotel room**

 **6:10:05, 6:10:06, 6:10:07, 6:10:08**

A Guy and a woman are lying in the bed. The guy gets up and sits down on the bed. He look about thirty years old with short light brown hair and he wears brown trousers. After a few seconds he stands and walks toward the closet. He opens the closet and takes a blue shirt. The woman turns over in the bed and looks at him.

"Good morning," says the guy while wearing the shirt.

"Good morning," she answers and closes her eyes.

"I love this place, I told you it was worth coming here a few days ago to take some time off and enjoy."

"Ah," says the girl as she moves slightly the pillow with her hands and tries to sleep.

"Well I'm going to make coffee and then sit in the porch," says the guy and turns on the kettle.

 **Gail's office in CTU**

George Mason comes out of Gail's office and goes to the Johnny's station.

"Johnny, have you seen Jack or Tony?" George Asks.

"Jack went to check out a lead and Tony organized a team a few minutes ago in order to help Jack," Johnny says.

"Witch lead?" asks George as he tries to understand what is happening.

"Chloe fond information about a business man that made deals with terrorists and now Jack and Tony's team are going to the place where is his next business meeting."

"And how are we sure it is linked to the terrorists who are trying to assassinate David Palmer?"

"I don't know, but Jack was sure of it," says Johnny. "Look, he has done deals in the past with terrorists then it makes sense."

"And why no one bothered to update me about this," says George.

"I thought you knew, because I did for you a real-time update and you need to get the inside information that CTU has."

"I didn't got any information related to that," says George.

"So Chloe probably is working in an outside server or from an external system. This allows her that no one that she want won't know what she is doing."

"Well, listen, I'm going to find out now in regarding Chloe and next time when you know something important, make sure you update me," says George.

"Okay," says Johnny.

George goes to the Chloe's station and asks: "What are you working on Chloe?"

"I can't tell you," says Chloe.

"I came from district to monitor CTU and I need to know what the workers in CTU do, particular if it is related to the lead that Jack and Tony are going after it."

"There is a businessman that have made ..." says Chloe.

"I already know about it, Johnny told me," George interrupted her. "I want to know what you are doing in the computer."

"Jack asked that it remain classified."

"Well, Jack is not here and that makes me in charge of CTU and believe me that you shouldn't withhold important information from me."

"I promised Jack," says Chloe. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"It's hard to find loyal employees like you that know Jack just two weeks and are ready to do everything for him." Froms George and says: "If I will call Jack and he will let me, that's okay?"

"yes"

"Or finally a logical answer," says George and takes his phone out of his pocket.

He calls Jack.

Split Screen: Jack drives the car and answer the phone and George talk to him from CTU.

"Yes, George?" Jack says.

"I heard you follow the lead Chloe found," says George.

"right."

"I didn't know about it until now because Chloe had been working outside the system of CTU. I just want that she would work within the system of CTU so I will be updated and informed about what she is working on, "says George.

"Look, Chloe is working on classified information and when I could and I'll tell you about it," says Jack.

"I came to CTU to help, and check that your employees are doing a good job, how I could I do my job and help if you are hiding important information from me?" says George, "Jack, it's especially important that in this day we will cooperate with each other."

"OK, but it need to remain just with us," says Jack.

"Of course, Jack"

"Paul got a data card that contains information about the terrorists that Tie a plot against David Palmer. He gave me his card and now Chloe is trying to decipher it."

"Ah," says George and puts his phone on speakerphone.

"And you allow Chloe to send me the information she finds on this card?" Asks George.

"Yes," replies Jack.

"Okay, thank you," says George and hangs up.

George turns to Chloe and says: "You hear what your boss said, now update me in everything that you find."

"OK" says Chloe.

George is satisfied and goes to Gail's office.

 **/**

 **Paul's house**

 **6:15:28, 6:15:29, 6:15:30, 6:15:31**

Tom is dragging a small brown suitcase toward the front door.

Martha is standing at the door with a suitcase packed and asks him: "Are you ready? Did you pack everything?"

"Yes," replies Tom.

"Okay, let's go," says Martha and opens the door.

Martha and Tom leave the house while they are dragging their suitcases to the car.

Tom opens the trunk of the car and says: "I didn't understand why we are so much in a hurry."

"I told you before, your dad wanted us to go to San Francisco as soon as possible to visit your uncle" replies Martha while Tom is loading the suitcases into the car.

"What is so urgent now that we need to go early in the morning?" Tom asks as he puts the second suitcase in the trunk.

Tom closes the trunk and Martha says: "I don't know. You will have to ask your father."

Martha enters the driver's seat and Tom sits beside her in front.

A hundred meters from the house of Paul (on the left)

A man in car is looking at the Martha's car. He takes out his phone and dials.

"Martha and her son get out of the house," says the man. "You want that I will continue to follow them?"

"Yes," replied a voice from the other side.

Martha turns with the car to the right and continue to straight. The man in the car starts to follow them.

 **6:16:46, 6:16:47, 6:16:48...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **George Mason is talking in the phone in Gail's office.** **/-/** **Tony and his team are traveling by car.**

 **/**

 **6:21:27, 6:21:28, 6:21:29, 6:21:30, 6:21:31, 6:21:32**

 **/**

 **Chloe is working on her computer. /-/ Jack parks his car on Wayne street in front of**

 **house number 28.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Wayne Street in front of house number 28**

Jack gets out of the car and calls Tony.

Split Screen: Jack speaks with Tony.

"yes?" Says Tony.

"I arrived the house," says Jack. "When will you arrive?"

"In Two minutes"

"Okay, I will wait for you." Jack says and hangs up.

Jack crosses the street and goes to the window by the front door. He bends down and leaned against the wall. He rises a little bit and peeks through the window. He sees a man who looks like a bodyguard. The man is standing next to the living room and has a gun in his holster. After a few seconds Jack bends down again. He pulls out his gun and put on it a silencer.

 **/**

 **Presidential Suite**

David and Keith are sitting in the sofa and watch TV. There is a knock at the door and David gets up and opens the door. A 42 years old Afro American man is standing at the entrance.

"Hi, how are you Wayne?" Says David and both of them shake hands.

"Good, and you?" Says Wayne and enters the room.

"I'm fine," replies David.

"Hey Keith," says Wayne to Keith.

"Hey," says Keith.

Wayne looks at the TV and says to David: "You see a replay baseball game when in less than four hours you have a speech to the nation. You don't have more important things to do?"

David chuckles and says: "It helps me clear my head and concentrate before going to address the nation." After a few seconds, he asks: "You want to go over my speech now?"

"Yes" answers Wayne.

"Come to my room," says David and he and Wayne are going towards the room.

 **/**

 **Wayne Street in front of house number 28**

 **6:23:28, 6:23:29, 6:23:30, 6:23:31**

Tony parks the car and he and the three agents get out of the car. They go to the house in Front of them.

"Hey Jack," says Tony.

"Hey," says Jack approaching them. He turns to Tony and asks: "Have you briefed them?"

"Sort of" says Tony.

Jack turns to everyone and says: "Okay, listen up, we need to catch Lucas Collins alive, he is a businessman who apparently once worked with terrorists."

"You know what he looks like?" Tony asks.

"Yes," says Jack and takes out his phone.

Jack shows them a picture of Lucas and says: "Now, the man that Lucas did business with him today is living in this house and it is important we catch him alive. Is that clear?"

"Yes," replies one of the agents and the other two agree.

"Oh, and before we enter the house you need to know that there is a guard next to the living room." Jack says. "I will enter first and stun him."

Jack, Tony and the agents walk toward the front door of the house. Jack and Tony pull out the pistols and the three agents are holding their rifles. Jack is leaning against the wall near the door on the right, and Tony is leaning on the left side of the door. Jack nods toward Tony and opens the door. Jack sees the back of the guard. Jack approaches a few steps toward the guard and gives him a blow to the neck. The guard faints. Jack looks over the staircase and sees an armed man. The man sees Jack. He pulls out a gun and before he can shoot at Jack, Jack shoots at him twice, knocking him to the floor.

Tony and the three agents enter the house. They move slowly and Jack signals with his hand to two agents to check the floor below. The two agents walk into the living room and Jack, Tony and one of the agents go up the staircase. They come to the second floor. Jack turns to the right and soon Two shots are fired at him. Jack immediately goes back and takes cover in the wall. Jack moves a little to the left, sees another armed man and shot at him three bullets. He again takes cover and the bodyguard shots two bullets at him. Tony passes Jack and fires at bodyguard three bullets. He hits him twice and the bodyguard falls. Tony, Jack and the agent are heading towards the open door located next to the body of the bodyguard. They reach the door and a smoke grenade thrown out to their direction. There is a sound of rifle shoots and Jack and Tony take cover in the right wall of the door and the agent leans on the left wall of the door. The agent gets out of the shelter and shoots several bullets into the room.

"Don't shoot!" Jack says. "You don't know who you will hit."

The agent leans back against the door and the smoke grenade begins to clear. No shot is heard for a few seconds and Jack leaves his shelter and gets into the room. Tony and the agent enter after him and they see that Ryan is lying on the floor, bleeding from the stomach.

"Dammit" says Jack and addresses the agent: "Why did you shoot him?! This man is the house owner who have done business with Lucas. We needs him alive."

"How do you know that the house belongs to him?" Asks the agent.

"It's obvious," says Jack. "There's a picture of him on the table from the army and why do you think the bodyguards was defending this room." Jack says angrily.

Jack bends and checks Ryan's pulse.

"He still has a pulse, but his condition isn't good," says Jack. "I need a towel to stop his bleeding from the stomach."

"I will bring," says Tony and leaves the room.

Jack gets up and calls Chloe.

Split Screen: Chloe stops working on the computer and she answers the phone and Jack talks to her.

"We arrived at the apartment, but the house owner who had done business with Lucas is now badly wounded in the stomach," says Jack. "I need that you will send here an ambulance quickly. I don't know if he will survive it."

"Okay," says Chloe.

Jack notices a decoration from the army that is hanging on the wall. He looks at it and sees that in the end it says: "In recognition to

Ryan McLaine"

"Jack?" Chloe says.

"Chloe, I know this man," says Jack.

"What do you mean?" Asks Chloe.

"I served with him in the army."

 **6:27:52, 6:27:53, 6:27:54...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **In Ryan's room there are Jack, Tony, two agents /-/** **Martha is driving the car and Tom**

 **and two paramedics. Two paramedics are lifting /-/** **is sitting next to her.**

 **Ryan with a stretcher and take him out of the room.**

 **Jack's phone rings and he answers.**

 **/**

 **6:33:29, 6:33:30, 6:33:31, 6:33:32, 6:33:33, 6:33:34**

 **/**

 **In the suite in David's room, David sits on the bed /-/** **Lucas is driving the car and with him**

 **and watch While Wayne is talking to him. /-/** **there are three people.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Ryan's room**

In the room there is a brown wood table and in the middle of the table there is a luxury wood chair. On the table there is a picture of Ryan during his military service.

Jack is walking in the room and is talking on the phone.

"We were together in the army," says Jack.

Split screen: George speaks from CTU with Jack.

"What was his job?" Asks George.

"He was my commander, but only for a few weeks," says Jack. "In less than a month he was transferred to another job."

"And you was with him in an operation or activity?"

"No, we just did training together," says Jack.

"Do you know useful information on him that can help us," says George.

"Look, I was with him in the army more than ten years ago and only for a few weeks, so I don't really remember it," says Jack.

"Okay, we'll wait that the ambulance will bring Ryan to CTU and then we will investigate him."

"He will not get to CTU" says Jack.

"why?" Asks George.

"His condition worsened and he has to go through an abdominal surgery, so the ambulance is taking him to the hospital," says Jack. "The paramedics said that the surgery will take several hours and probably he will survive."

"Fantastic, Jack," says George sarcastically. "Now we don't have any lead."

"We still have Chloe that is trying to decipher the data card," says Jack. "When does Lucas's computer reaches CTU?"

"A few more minutes," says George. "But Jack, I need to get something solid soon and I don't know if Chloe or this computer will achieve results soon. You have an idea of what we can do?"

"Wait a second," says Jack and takes out his phone and after a few seconds says: "I don't believe it."

"What is it?" Asks George.

"I still have the phone number of Rick, a friend of Ryan" says Jack. "I can arrange a meeting with him and see if he knows something."

"Well, do it," says George and hangs up.

Jack goes to Tony and says: "I am going to meet with a friend of Ryan."

"I will come with you," says Tony.

"No," says Jack. "It's better that I will come alone. He knows me and he would be willing to talk to me."

"Okay," says Tony.

Jack leaves the room and calls Rick.

Split screen: Jack goes towards the staircase talks with Rick that is in a room.

"Who is this?" Rick asks.

"Jack"

"Jack Bauer?" Rick asks in a surprise.

"Yes," replies Jack.

"Hoo, we didn't talked for more than ten years. How are you?"

"I'm fine," Jack answers while he comes down the stairs. "Listen, I need to see you now."

"What is so urgent that we need to meet now?" Rick asks.

"There is a matter that I need to talk to you about."

"what is it?"

"I will tell you when we meet," says Jack.

"Do you remember where I live?" Rick asks.

"Yes. I will reach you in fifteen minutes," says Jack and hangs up.

Near the entrance of the house there are two CTU agents and beside them is lying on the floor the guard that Jack knocked out.

"how is he?" Jack asks.

"He still didn't wake up," says one of the agents. "When he wakes up we'll take him to CTU to interrogate him."

"Good," said Jack and gets out of the house.

 **/**

 **David's room in the presidential suite**

 **6:36:52, 6:36:53, 6:36:54, 6:36:55**

David sits on the bed and is holding a draft of his speech. Wayne is standing beside him.

"In your speech you need more highlight your plan of Strengthening the national security," says Wayne.

"I thought so too, but Mike told me not to elaborate more regarding this plan," says David. "This is only a preliminary plan, I will elaborate more later."

"It is important to talk more on the subject of security," says Wayne. "People want to see a strong leader who takes care of their security and can manage this country in any crisis that it will have."

"And to talk less about economic issues?" Asks David.

"Talk about the economy, but not for long," says Wayne. "You know that in the economic issue the President handles well and you will not be able to beat him in this thing, but in the security issue we have a big advantage on him. All his policies toward the world damage the status of America as a superpower in the world. Now America looks weak to the world and therefore it is important that you highlight your plan to strengthen national security. The people need that America will go back to being a superpower like she was before the term of President Wilson."

"That's true," agrees David. "I wrote in my speech how should the foreign policy of America work in order that the state of America in the world will improve. But the plan of strengthen the national security almost exclusively related to security matters within America, not outside."

"It is true and that what is good about it," says Wayne. "The residents in this country needs to get back the security and protection that the government provided them in the past and after America will once again become strong we can work better on the foreign policy."

"You're right," agrees David. "I will tell Mike we shall elaborate more about this plan."

"Good," says Wayne.

 **6:38:56, 6:38:57, 6:38:58...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Jack is driving the car. /-/ Chloe is working on the computer.**

 **/**

 **6:43:37, 6:43:38, 6:43:39, 6:43:40, 6:43:41, 6:43:42**

 **/**

 **The man in the car continues to follow Martha /-/ The guy and the woman eat is the restaurant.**

 **and Tom.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **The restaurant in the hotel**

The guy and the woman are eating breakfast.

"Sarah, do you want to go to the pool soon?" The guy asks the woman.

"when?" Asks Sarah.

"In another half hour," the guy replies.

"I don't really feel like now, I'm a little tired," says Sarah. "Maybe after lunch I will want to go."

The guy's phone rings and he takes it out of his pocket.

"My boss," says the guy and gets up from the chair.

He walks a few meters from the table and answers the phone.

"Yeah," the guy says. After a few seconds he continues: "I will get it for you."

"Don't worry, I'll do it," the guy says and hangs up.

The guy puts the phone back into his pocket and return to the table.

He sits and Sarah asks him: "What does he want from you?"

"Just to do something at work," says the guy.

 **/**

 **CTU**

 **6:45:01, 6:45:02, 6:45:03, 6:45:04**

A man with a laptop walks towards Johnny's station.

"This is the computer that we found in Lucas's apartment," says the man and gives Johnny the laptop.

"Thank you," says Johnny and takes the computer.

He puts the computer on the table and opens it.

Nicole's station is located near Johnny's station. Nicole sets in her position and looks at Johnny.

"you need help?" Asks Nicole.

"No, I'm doing fine " Johnny replies.

"Can you transfer the file that we need to hack it to my computer?" Asks Nicole.

"You should concentrate on your job," says Johnny and opens the file on the laptop. "I'm trying now to hack this file."

"I'm just trying to help," says Nicole as she grumbles.

"Fine, I will send you the file," says Johnny. "But promise me that you will still do your work tasks, okay?

"Okay."

 **/**

 **Los Angeles Airport in the parking lot**

Martha parks the car. She and Tom get out of the car and Tom opens the trunk. Tom begins to take out the suitcases.

A few dozen meters away is the man that is following them. He parks his car and calls.

"They arrived at the airport now," says the man.

"Okay, you can go back now," says the voice on the other end.

"You don't want that I will go in the airport and follow them?"

"No, I am canceling your mission," the voice says.

"But I can follow them without anyone noticing," says the man.

"The mission has been canceled," the voice says. "It can't be done in the airport."

"But ..." begins to say the man.

"I am paying you for doing what I tell you, not for arguing with me," the voice says. "Now go back to the base."

"Okay," the man says and hangs up.

The man sees that Martha and Tom get in the building of the airport. The man starts the car and drives towards the exit of the parking lot.

 **/**

 **Outside Los Angeles**

 **6:47:25, 6:47:26, 6:47:27, 6:47:28**

A black car is driving on a dirt road. The car parks next to an old building and not well maintained. The building looks abandoned and is in an isolated place. There isn't another structure near the place. Lucas and his three men get out of the car. Lucas holds a bag and enters the building. The three men enter after him. Two guards stand at the entrance.

"Where are you going?" Asks one of the guards.

"I came to meet with James," says Lucas. "I got the device he wants."

"You have a weapon?" Asks the guard.

"No" replies Lucas.

"search him," says the guard.

The other guard walked toward Lucas. Lucas raises his hands horizontally and the Guard search him.

"He's clean," says the other guard.

"Go to the second floor to the most right room," says the guard. "James will meet you there soon."

Lucas goes to the stairs.

 **6:48:33, 6:48:34, 6:48:35...**

 **/**

 **/**

 **David and Wayne are in a hotel room and they talks. /-/ Johnny works on the computer and** **try to hack into a file.**

 **/**

 **6:52:37, 6:52:38, 6:52:39, 6:52:40, 6:52:41, 6:52:42**

 **/**

 **In the airport Martha and Tom wait in a line. /-/** **Jack parks his car and gets out.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Outside in Los Angeles city**

Jack closes the door and walks toward the entrance of house number 6. Jack rings the bell and after a few seconds Rick opens the door.

"Good to see you, Jack," says Rick. "come in."

"You too," says Jack and gets into the house.

"So what's up, Jack? How's your family? I bet your kids have grown a lot," says Rick.

"yes."

"You want a drink?" Rick asks.

"No, I'm fine."

Jack sits down on the couch and Rick sits in front of him.

"So what was so urgent for you that to meet now after we have not met for more than ten years?" Rick asks.

"I need to know something," says Jack. "You're still a good friend of Ryan?"

"No, I haven't seen him in years."

"But you were very close friends," says Jack.

"Yes we were"

"so what happened?" Jack asks.

"Just something personal between me and him."

"Look, I'm a federal agent," says Jack, showing his badge. "So don't play games with me."

"You are an agent, pshhhi, Good for you, Jack," says Rick. "Which agency?"

"I am the head of Counter Terrorist Unit," says Jack. "And I'll ask you again, are you a friend of Ryan?"

"I told you, no."

"Don't lie to me," says Jack.

"I'm telling the truth."

"I see in your face that you are lying," says Jack.

Rick remains in silent and Jack continues: "The information you know about Ryan could help to national security. So I need you to tell me everything you know about him."

"What is the connection to national security?" Rick asks.

"Today will be an attempt to assassinate Senator David Palmer," says Jack. "I know that Ryan helped the terrorists in their plan."

"Ryan wouldn't do that," says Rick nervously.

"We know that Ryan met with a businessman connected with these terrorists," says Jack. "Ryan has sold something and I need to know if you know anything about this business."

"I'm not in touch with Ryan for a long time, so why should I know which businesses he is doing," says Rick and gets up from the sofa.

"Sit down!" Jack commands. "We're just getting started here."

Rick sits down on the couch.

 **/**

 **Outside Los Angeles in the old building**

 **6:55:28, 6:55:29, 6:55:30, 6:55:31**

In the room Lucas is standing and is leaning with his hands a little bit backwards on the table. The door opens and a man in the middle thirties enters the room. He has short black hair.

"James, here's your device," says Lucas. "Now you can pay me?"

"I told you that I would pay you the moment I saw the device works," says James.

"Okay, but Ryan told me this device only works on some metals," says Lucas.

"You bought a device that works part-time?!"

"We both knew that device could be not complete yet," says Lucas.

"Luckily I thought about it and I bought three different types of sniper rifles. Each of them is made from another metal," says James and opens the drawer.

He takes out three different types of metals and lays them on the table.

"Every metal here is from another rifle," says James. "If the device success to hide one of these metals from the metal detector that means we could use a sniper rifle from that metal."

On the table there is the device, the three metals and a metal detectors. Lucas sits down on the chair that is on the other side of the table and press the blue button in the middle of the device. The device has five blank lines. Every second a line is filled with a green light.

The five lines light up in green, and Lucas says: "The device is ready."

Lucas takes the metal detector and puts it on the first metal piece. The detector identifies the metal and does: beep, beep, beep, beep. Lucas passes the metal detector on the second metal and again there is the sound: beep, beep, beep, beep.

"It better for you that it will work with the last metal," says James.

Lucas scans the last metal with the metal detectors and hears: beep, beep, beep, beep.

"It's not working, ha?" Says James.

"Wait a minute, give me time," says Lucas.

"Someone will have to pay for it and it will be you or Ryan."

"Wait, maybe there is a problem in the device," says Lucas. "Just let me open it and maybe I could fix it from the inside"

Lucas picks up the device and sees that it has four small screws.

"You have a screwdriver?" Asks Lucas.

"Yes," says James and opens the top drawer.

He takes a screwdriver and brings it to Lucas. Lucas takes the screwdriver and begins to remove the screws.

 **/**

 **Los Angeles Airport**

 **6:57:49, 6:57:50, 6:57:51, 6:57:52**

Martha and Tom are standing near a female clerk.

"Hello, when is the closest flight to San Francisco?" Martha asks.

The clerk checks the computer and says: "The next flight to San Francisco will be at ten."

"Okay, I want two tickets," says Martha and takes her credit card from the wallet.

Martha gives the clerk the credit card and the clerk runs the card. She returns the card to Martha and gives her two tickets.

"Good flight," says the clerk.

"Thank you," says Martha, and she and Tom go.

 **/**

 **Outside Los Angeles in the old building**

Lucas removes the last screw and opens the device. Inside the device there is nothing except the chip that is responsible for lighting the green lights.

"Dammit!" Lucas says angrily. "Ryan took the electronic component that is responsible for activating the device. He cheated us."

"You mean he cheated you," says James. "you've made a mistake!"

"True, but my mistake can still be fix," says Lucas. "The electronic component is probably still with Ryan. I bet he's hiding it in his house."

"Okay, you're in luck that this time I can fix it," says James. "And know that this is the last time you do something like that because next time there will be consequences."

"Of course," replies Lucas.

James leaves the room.

 **/**

 **/**

 **Luke is sitting in the room. /-/** **Jack speaks with Rick in the living room.**

 **/**

 **In CTU Tony accompanies Ryan's guard /-/ At the airport Martha and Tom are sitting**

 **to the investigations room /-/ and near them stands two suitcases.**

 **/**

 **/**

 **Hotel room**

The guy is standing and Sarah is sitting on the bed and uses her phone.

"Do you have the phone number of Lina?" Asks Sarah.

"I think so" the guy says.

He touches his pocket and doesn't feel his phone.

"It seems to me that I had forgotten my phone in the restaurant," says the guy. "I will go to get it."

The guy leaves the room and closes the door. He walks a few meters down the hall and gets out his phone from the other pocket. He calls.

"Yes, she suspected nothing. I will continue with the plan," the guy says and hangs up.

 **6:59:57, 6:59:58, 6:59:59, 7:00:00...**


	4. 7:00 - 8:00: The Chase

**7:00 AM - 8:00 AM: The Cahse**

 **The following is taking place between 7:00 AM and 8:00 AM** **on the day of the California presidential primary elections.**

 **/**

 **Rick's house**

Jack sits on the couch and in front of him sits Rick.

"It is a matter of national security, you need to tell us what you know about Ryan" says Jack.

"I already told you, I have not seen him for years," says Rick. "I have no idea what he was planning."

"We'll do it your way," says Jack. "Give me your phone."

"why?"

"Give it to me!" Jack says loudly.

Rick takes out of his pocket his phone and gives it to Jack.

Jack takes the phone and says: "Let's check with who have you talked lately."

 **/**

 **CTU**

Paul holds a black suitcase and walks toward George.

"Hey, George," says Paul. "I came to help you."

"Okay," says George.

"Where can I work?" Asks Paul.

"I'm not in charge here, asked Tony."

"where is he?" Asks Paul

"In the interrogation room."

 **/**

 **In the interrogation room in CTU**

 **7:03:49, 7:03:50, 7:03:51, 7:03:52**

Ryan's bodyguard is handcuffed. He sits on a chair next to a table. Tony enters the room and closes the door.

"So you work for Rain" says Tony.

"Yes, but he hired me and the other two other bodyguards," says the bodyguard. "We belong to a private security company."

"Which private company?" Tony asks.

" Kevin Security Inc."

"What's your name?"

"Danny Warren"

Tony takes out his phone and calls Chloe.

 **Split Screen:** Tony is in the interrogation room and talks with Chloe who works on the computer.

"Chloe check for me if there is a man named Danny Warren who works for a private security company named Kevin Security Inc." says Tony.

"Okay, I will return to you in a few minutes," says Chloe.

Tony hangs up and says: "We will check if your information is correct and in the meantime tell me what you know about the deal that Ryan made with a man named Lucas Collins."

"About an hour ago Lucas came to Ryan house. Ryan gave Lucas a particular device for half a million dollars. That's all I know," says Danny. "You can ask the two bodyguards who work with me, they know more about Ryan."

"They died," says Tony.

"You killed them ?!" Says Danny.

"They tried to kill us," says Tony.

"They were good people," says Danny angrily.

"Like you said before, they know more things about Ryan than you and likely it's because they know what he's doing," says Tony. "Now tell me what you know about Ryan."

"He is a military man," says Danny. "I know he works in some secret base. He is not married, doesn't have brothers and his best friend it's Rick."

"Wait a minute, you said that Rick is his best friend?" Tony asks.

"yes."

"Wait a minute, I have to do something," says Tony and leaves the room.

 **/**

 **Rick's house**

 **7:06:08, 7:06:09, 7:06:10, 7:06:11**

Jack looks at the phone and says: "There isn't any proof here that you have talked with Ryan or that he have texted you. But one thing is certain, you're hiding something from me."

Jack returns to Rick his phone.

"See, you have to believe me, Jack," says Rick.

Jack's phone rings and he answers.

 **Split Screen:** Tony gets out of the interrogation room and speaks with Jack that is standing in the living room.

"Tony, I'm now in Rick's apartment and it turns out that it was a waste of time," says Jack. "Rick is not in contact with Ryan, but I think he's hiding something from me."

"Rick isn't conceal from you something else, he is in contact with Ryan" says Tony.

"What do you mean? "Asks Jack."I have just checked his phone and he doesn't have any connection to Ryan. "

"So probably he have deleted all the conversations and the correspondence with him," says Tony. "Now I talked with the bodyguard of Ryan and he told me that Ryan is the best friend of Rick. He also said that Ryan gave Lucas a particular device for half a million."

"Okay, I will check what Rick knows about it," says Jack and hangs up.

"One of the bodyguards who works for Ryan said that you're the best friend of Ryan" says Jack. "So you'd better start talking now."

"But you saw that I had no connection with him on my phone," says Rick.

"You think I'm stupid? I know you have deleted all the conversations and correspondence with him," says Jack. "Speak now or it will begin to hurt you."

"Please," begs Rick. "This must be a mistake. I don't know anything"

Jack gives a blow to Rick's stomach. Rick shouts.

"The next blow will be in the cam of your knee," says Jack. "So if you don't want that every time you walk it will be hurt for you, you better tell me what you know about Ryan in connection with this transaction."

"Okay, okay," says Rick, while breathing. "Yesterday I met with Ryan and he told me that tomorrow he is going to sell a particular device to a businessman."

"Which device?" Jack asks.

"I don't know," says Rick. "But Ryan said he was going to sell this device to this businessman without the electronic component inside it. At noon Ryan supposed to go to New York and meet in the evening with someone. This man would pay him double for the device and Ryan would give him in exchange the actual device.

"You work with him?" Jack asks.

"No!"

"So why have you deleted all your conversations and correspondence with him on the phone?"

"He asked me to do this in order that no one could link me to him," says Rick. "And he said that if someone will come to me and will ask about him, I need to deny any connection to him and to stall time."

"And you know where is this electronic component?" Jack asks.

"Probably in his house," says Rick. "He has a secret place in his house where he put all his important stuff."

"Do you know something else?" Jack asks.

"No."

"Well, I will go now," says Jack.

"You could be a little less mean to me."

"And you could tell the truth from the beginning," says Jack and gets out of the house.

Jack calls Chloe.

 **Split screen:** Jack goes to the car and Chloe is sitting at the computer.

"Yes, Jack," says Chloe.

"I have spoken now with Rick and he told me that the electronic component that from him is built the device is probably still in Ryan's house" says Jack.

"But he didn't sell this device already to Lucas? This is what the bodyguard we arrested said."

"Yes, but this was a fake device, He left the real one at home," says Jack and gets into the car. "I need you to call our agents who are in Ryan's house and tell them to search the whole house for a hiding place where Ryan could hide this component."

Jack starts the car and drives off.

"Jack, before Tony returned, George ordered all the agents who are there to return to CTU" says Chloe.

"why?"

"FBI took charge of the place," says Chloe. "Wait a minute, It's written in my computer that there is another CTU agent in the house."

"Who is he?"

"His name is Ron and his number is 424-8206524."

"Thanks Chloe" says Jack. "And tell Tony I'm going now to Ryan's house."

"Okay," says Chloe and hangs up.

Jack calls to agent Ron.

 **Split screen:** Jack is driving a car and talking with Ron that is Ryan's house.

"Who is it?" Asks Ron.

"This is Jack Bauer."

"What do you need, sir?"

"I need that you will search for me an electronic component inside the house," says Jack. "I will get there in less than fifteen minutes so if you find the Component you wait there, okay?"

"Yes," says Ron.

Jack hangs up and continues to drive.

 **/**

 **Los Angeles Airport**

 **7:11:52, 7:11:53, 7:11:54, 7:11:55**

Tom and Martha are sitting next to their suitcases. Despite the early hour there are many people in the airport.

"I'm going to the bathroom," says Tom.

Tom gets up and goes to the bathroom.

Martha takes the phone and calls.

 **Split Screen:** Marta in the airport is talking with Paul that is in CTU.

"Hey Martha," says Paul. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that we bought tickets for a flight to San Francisco. The Flight is at ten," says Martha. "can you come for this flight?"

"No, I can't now," says Paul. "But I promise that tomorrow I will go on the first flight to San Francisco and come to you."

 **/**

 **The bathroom in the airport**

Tom goes into the bathroom. He goes into the middle bathroom cell. Next to the bathroom there is a Janitor that has a large cart with cleaning materials . The Janitor hangs a note on the bathroom that says that the bathroom are closed. The Janitor goes into the bathroom and closes the door.

 **/**

 **In a dark room**

In the room there are a number of screens. One of the screens displays the video of the security camera located inside the airport. Next to the screen sits James and another man is sitting beside him.

 **7:13:36, 7:13:37, 7:13:38...**

 **/**

 **1\. David speaks with Wayne in the presidential suite.**

 **2\. Jack is driving his car.**

 **/**

 **7:18:06, 7:18:07, 7:18:08, 7:18:09, 7:18:10, 7:18:11**

 **/**

 **3\. Ron and the FBI agent are in Ryan's room** **and are looking for the electronic component.**

 **4\. At the hotel pool the guy is wearing a** **bathing suit and he gets into the pool.**

 **/**

 **Ryan's room**

Ron and the FBI agent are looking for the electronic component on the shelves.

"Did The FBI only sent you and the agent you work with him?" Asks Ron.

"Us and the agent that guards the house from the outside," says the agent. "But after my boss heard that we need to find the electronic component he sent another few agents. They should arrive in a few minutes."

"Good, we needs more people here."

"Do you know what is this component?" Asks the agent.

"No."

"What is his size?"

"We know nothing about this component except that there are people willing to pay for it a lot of money," says Ron. "And this means that this component is very important."

 **/**

 **David's room presidential suite**

David and Wayne stand.

"Okay, we're done go over the speech," says David. "What do you think?"

"Your speech is very good," says Wayne. "You explain how your administration will improve the condition of America and bring it into a powerful and influential country as it once was. The part about the foreign subject in your speech is perfect. You explain all the weaknesses that the foreign policy of President Wilson has and the dangers that come with it. Then you say how your policy will improve the situation in the world and repair America's image. "

"And what about the economic and security issue?" Asks David.

"These two issues are written very well," says Wayne. "You just need to elaborate more on your plan to strengthen national security as I said before and you're done."

"Yes, I will do it," says David. "Thanks for the help."

"No problem," says Wayne and leaves the room.

 **/**

 **The interrogation room in CTU**

 **7:20:06, 7:20:07, 7:20:08, 7:20:09**

Tony entered the interrogation room and walks towards Danny.

"We checked the information about you and we found that you told us the true," says Tony.

"So I can go?" Danny asks.

"If you don't know other things that can help us, then yes you can go"

"I told you everything I know," says Danny.

Tony approaches Danny and releases his handcuffs.

 **/**

 **CTU**

Johnny and Nicole are in their station and try to break into a file in Lucas's computer.

"I think I found the pattern of this password," says Nicole. "just a second, I'm going to run the software. It will take a few seconds."

Johnny looks away from the laptop towards Nicole's computer.

"Yes, here's the file" Nicole says.

The computer file is opened and read:

 **Product: Magneton device**

 **Developed by: a secret US army base**

 **Price: half a million dollars**

 **Provider: Rain MacLaine**

"Good job," says Johnny.

"Tony" calls Nicole. "I was able to break into the file."

Tony is a few meters away. he comes towards Nicole's station and asks: "What is written in the file?"

"It's written here that This machine name is Magneton and it was developed in a secret base in the US army," says Nicole. "And we already know the rest of the information here."

"What is a Magneton device?" Tony asks.

"I don't know" answers Nicole.

"Chloe" Tony calls and Chloe rotates the chair in front of him. "I need that you will find information about a device called Magneton. If you can't find something you should check what the army know about this device."

"What The army has to do with it?" Asks Chloe.

"This device was developed in a secret military base that belongs to the United States."

"Okay, I will check it," says Chloe.

Tony goes from Nicole's station and Paul approached him.

"Tony, I need an office to work in," says Paul.

"You can use the office located on the second floor on the left side," said Tony, pointing to the office.

"Thank you," says Paul and walks towards the office.

 **/**

 **Near Ryan's house**

 **7:22:39, 7:22:40, 7:22:41, 7:22,42**

An FBI agent approaches to the house. She is dressed in a black suit. She has brown hair with a ponytail in the back. The house is fenced with yellow stripes. The agent goes in the yard and pass under the yellow line. The agent guarding the house approaches her.

She shows him the tag of the FBI and tells him: "I'm Agent River."

"Okay, come in," says the agent.

Agent River goes into the house. She sees an agent standing by the living room.

"You're the only one who in here?" Asks River.

"There is another FBI agent and a CTU agent in the house" says the agent.

"where are they?"

"Upstairs in the most right room" says the agent.

"Thank you," says River and goes up the stairs.

 **/**

 **Ryan's room**

Ron is touching a picture that is nailed to the wall and says: "I think I found something."

The FBI agent approaches him. Ron take off the picture from the wall and behind it there is a safe made of steel.

"How we will now find the code for the safe?" Asks the agent.

"Don't worry, CTU will find the code quickly," says Ron.

Agent River enters the room and says: "Hey, did you find something?"

"Yes, right now we found this safe that was hidden with this picture," says Ron.

Ron takes the phone and calls CTU.

 **Split-screen** : Ron is in Ryan's room and Chloe answer the phone.

"yes?" Chloe says.

"This is agent Ron. I found here a safe and I need that you will find the code for it."

"What kind of safe is it and who is the manufacturer?" Asks Chloe.

Ron looks on the bottom of the safe and replies: "Model S4052 and the manufacturer is Oral safes."

"Wait a second," says Chloe and checks something on the computer. She types and says: "Well, there are a few options here. You can try 4124."

Ron presses on the numbers and the safe dose not open.

"It didn't work," says Ron.

"Try 3652"

Ron tries the code and the safe opens.

"It worked," says Ron. "Thanks."

Ron hangs up and opens the safe.

Inside the vault there are a few items and in the edge the electronic component is found.

"We found it," says Ron and takes the component from the safe.

"What is it?" asks agent River.

"It is an important electronic component," says Ron.

"What it's does?" asks agent River.

"I can't answer you now," says Ron and puts the component on the table. "I have to call to someone."

Ron lefts the room and calls Jack.

 **split screen:** Jack is talking in his car with Ron.

"yes?" Jack asks.

"This is agent Ron. I found the component."

"Good, take the component and go down, I'll be with you in a minute," says Jack and hangs up.

Agent Ron comes back into the room.

"what?" agent River asks Ron.

"I'm taking this component to CTU" says Ron.

Ron takes the component from the table and puts it in his pocket. He and the agent are walking towards the door. Suddenly, a gun shoot is heard. The Agent drops and dies. Ron turns around and sees Agent River pistol aimed at him. She shoots him in the chest twice and he falls. Agent River takes the component from Ron's pocket and puts it in her pocket. She leaves the room and walks quickly toward the stairs. She comes down the stairs and shoot twice the agent that stand near the living room. She gets outside the house and aims her gun at the agent guarding the house. A hundred yards away Jack is driving a car and sees agent River shoots two bullets at the agent and kills him. Jack parks his car and agent River notice him. Jack gets out and pulls a gun. Agent River shoots three bullets at him and Jack takes cover at the door of the car. River is running towards the back of the house and Jack gets up and shot twice in her direction. She turns right in the yard and Jack starts to run after her. Jack turns right and continues straight. On the back of the house Jack sees agent River gets into her car. Jack shoots at her three bullets, shattering the rear window. River starts up the car and starts to drive. Jack runs and shoot two bullets at her. One of the bullets hits her hand near the shoulder on the right side. River continues to drive. Jack runs to his car and calls Chloe.

"Yes, Jack," says Chloe.

"I need that you will locate for me a black Honda car that is out now from the road on the rear side of the house," says Jack.

"What happened?" Asks Chloe.

"Someone came and stole the component." Says Jack and gets into the car. "She managed to escape and I need you to get me a satellite on her location or we lose her."

"Okay," says Chloe.

Jack hangs up and begins to drive.

 **7:29:20, 7:29:21, 7:29:22...**

 **/**

 **1\. Jack is driving a car.**

 **2\. in the Airport Martha gets up and says to the man that is** **sitting beside her: "Can you keep an eyes on my suitcase."**

 **"Yes," replies the man.**

 **/**

 **7:34:02, 7:34:03, 7:34:04, 7:34:05, 7:34:06, 7:34:07**

 **/**

 **3\. In the old building James is talking on the phone.**

 **4\. In CTU Tony works on the computer.**

 **/**

 **Agent River's car**

Agent River is in the car and is talking on the phone.

 **Split Screen:** River is talking with James.

"I got the component," says River. "I will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Does someone is following you?" James asks.

"One agent was trying to stop me, but I think I lost it," says River.

"You think?" Says James.

River looks in the mirror in the middle of the car and says: "I didn't see any car that is following me, but I'm not sure."

"If you're not sure we can't take a the chance that you're wrong," says James. "If someone is following and you leads him here, all our plan will be destroyed. Get rid from the car and reach the assembly point."

"Okay," says River and hangs up.

 **/**

 **Jack's car**

Jack's phone rings and he answers.

"Did you locate her?" Jack asks.

"Yes, she is now in Avenue Kelvin about a mile and a half from your location," says Chloe.

"Send me her location to my GPS"

"Okay," says Chloe and hangs up.

Jack activates the GPS screen in the car. The GPS shows the current location of Jack and the position of River's vehicle. Jack accelerates.

 **/**

 **Los Angeles Airport**

 **7:35:42, 7:35:43, 7:35:44, 7:35:45**

Martha is standing next to the men's toilet door. She opens it and says: "Tom, Tom."

No one answers. Martha calls Tom. She waits and there isn't any answer. Martha notice a policewoman that is standing a few meters from her and she approaches her.

"Hi, my name is Martha," Martha turns to the policeman.

"I'm Lucy," says the officer. "What do you need?"

"I can't find my son."

"What happened?"

"More than twenty minutes ago he went to the bathroom and has not returned," says Martha. "I just checked the bathroom and I didn't found him there and he's not answering his phone."

"what's his name?"

"Tom Cooper" says Jessica.

"Do you want me to check at reception if anyone saw him?" Lucy asks.

"Yes thank you."

"Wait here, I'll be back soon," said Lucy and goes to the reception.

 **/**

 **Jack's car**

Jack turns left and enters the alley. He comes out of the alley and turns right. He notices the Honda car of River from far away. Jack keeps his distance from his car to the Honda car.

Jack's phone rings and Jack answers.

 **split screen:** Jack is driving and talking with George who is in CTU.

"yes?" Jack says.

"Jack, you've found the impostor FBI agent that stole the component?" Asks George.

"She was imposture to an agent?"

"Yes, so she could enter the house and steal the component. FBI confirmed that she had killed two of their agents and our agent Ron," says George. "I need to know if you've found her."

"Yes, I'm following her now," says Jack.

"Stop following her and arrest her"

"why?"

"Because she has the component and we can't let this component to fall into the wrong hands."

"It is better to follow her," says Jack. "She probably will lead us to the hiding place of the terrorists . In this way, we can arrest them all and return the component."

"Probably you didn't listened to me. You have to arrest her."

"I determine how this operation will be conducted, not you," says Jack.

"Listen, we got orders from the Minister of Defense that we needs to get the component as soon as possible, OK?" Says George.

"And I assure you that if my plan will work, we will get the component and the terrorists," says Jack.

"You always want to get the two birds on the tree, huh, Jack," says George. "Fine, the results of this operation are at your responsibility."

Jack hangs up and continues to follow the Honda. The Honda continues straight and crosses the intersection in an orange light. The traffic light turned red, and Jack had to stop at the intersection. Several cars are separating Jack from the intersection. The Honda turn right and enter the tunnel. The Honda's signal in the GPS disappear.

 **/**

 **In the tunnel in the Honda car**

River parks her car and take a piece of paper dressings from the car cabin. She pulled down the sleeve of her right hand. Her hand is still bleeding. River is wearing her hand with the paper dressings and gets out of the car. She begins to run toward the right door.

 **/**

 **Jack's car**

The light turns green and Jack continues to drive. He turns right and enters the tunnel. Inside the tunnel he sees the Honda and stops next to it. Jack gets out of the car and runs towards the door on the right. Jack opens the door and sees at the end of the place, steps leading up to the street above. He takes the stairs and when he reached the street, he notices a subway station located nearby. Jack comes down the stairs leading to the subway station. On the right side of the station there is a train. When Jack reaches the station he sees the doors of the train closed and it's starts to drive. Jack advances forward a little and notice River in the train. The train accelerates and leaves the station.

Jack stops and says: "Dammit."

 **7:41:40, 7:41:41, 7:41:42..**.

 **/**

 **1\. James is in the dark room with the screens. He looks at the screen that is showing the video of the security cameras at the airport. In the video you can see Martha.**

 **/**

 **7:46:07, 7:46:08, 7:46:09, 7:46:10, 7:46:11, 7:46:12**

 **/**

 **2\. River sits in the train.**

 **3\. In the Airport the police officer, Lucy, approaches Martha.**

 **/**

 **Los Angeles Airport**

"I checked now where he is," officer Lucy says.

"And did you find him?" Martha asks.

"Yes, one of the policemen arrested him."

"why?" Martha asks anxiously.

"He found on him drugs."

"what?!" Martha finds it difficult to believe. "My son would never use those things."

"It doesn't have to be that he uses. He might just be selling them."

"It can't be, there must be some mistake," says Martha.

"Look, I don't know," says the officer. "You should check it out at the Department of the police."

"where is it?"

"On the second floor when you exit the elevator turn right. Keep going straight and you will get to the police department," says Lucy. "Your son is in room number eight."

"Well, thanks for your help," says Martha and walks toward the elevator.

 **/**

 **Corridor at the Plaza**

 **7:46:15, 7:46:16, 7:46:17, 7:46:18**

David is accompanied by two agents from the Secret Service. He stops by a door and knocks on her. Mike opens the door and says, "Come in."

David enters the room and the secret agents stay at the door. Mike closes the door.

"We need to change my speech a bit," says David.

"In what way?" Asks Mike.

"Regarding the plan to strengthen the national security," says David. "We should more elaborate on that subject."

"Is that what Wayne told you?"

"Yes, and I also think so."

"But we've discussed it already," says Mike. "In your speech, you will talk for a long time about the issues of foreign policy and the situation in the world and about security in America. It's true that the situation in America today is bad and it's important to talk about security, but almost three-quarters of your speech is about the security issue and what is happening in the world because of President Wilson's failed policy. Which leaves you with only a little more than a quarter of the speech to talk about social and economic issues.

"True, but the state has reached a situation where its citizens are far more concerned with the security issue than the economic issue," says David. "That's why it's important to expand on our program."

"That's right," says Mike. "If you want to change the speech and you think it's the right thing to do, then that's fine with me."

"Good," says David.

Mike sits down at the table and opens his laptop.

 **/**

 **In the hotel's locker rooms**

The guy is wearing a blue bathing suit and finishes showering. The guy closes the water, takes his shampoo and gets out of the shower. He walks over to his bag. He puts down the shampoo next to his bag. The guy opens the bag and takes out his clothes and a white towel. Inside the bag you can see a small knife sticking out. The guy puts the shampoo in the bag so he hides the knife. He closes the bag and goes to change clothing.

 **/**

 **Los Angeles Airport - at the entrance to the police department**

 **7:48:46, 7:48:47, 7:48:48, 7:48:49**

Martha opens the door and goes into the police department. She continues straight until she reaches the number 8 door on her left. She opens the door and enters the room. She closes the door and sees a man dressed in police uniform. The man is sitting on a chair at the table.

"I'm Tom's mom and there was probably a mistake, my son never touched drugs," Martha says. "Where is my son?"

"You'll meet him soon," says the man in the police uniform.

Suddenly, behind her comes the janitor and puts a canvas on her mouth. On the canvas there is an anesthetic. Martha struggles. She can't get out of the janitor grip and after a few seconds she faints. Next to the janitor there is a huge cleaning trolley. The janitor opens the lid of the cart. The cart is empty. The man with the policeman's uniform gets up from the chair. He and the janitor lift Marta off the floor and place her in the cleaning trolley.

The janitor closes the lid of the cart and asks, "What about the policeman we killed?"

"He's too tall, you can't put him in the cart," says the man with the police uniform. "We'll have to leave him in the closet here in the room."

The man with the policeman's uniform walks out of the room and walks toward the department exit. After him the janitor leaves the room, dragging the cleaning trolley.

 **7:50:39, 7:50:40, 7:50:41...**

 **/**

 **1\. Jack parks his car in CTU an gets out.**

 **2\. Chloe picks up the phone and calls.**

 **/**

 **7:54:34, 7:54:35, 7:54:36, 7:54:37, 7:54:38, 7:54:39**

 **/**

 **3\. In the hotel's locker rooms the guy is dressed.** **He takes the bag and walks out of the locker room.**

 **4\. The train stops and River descends from it.**

 **/**

 **CTU**

hey, I'm working at CTU," Chloe says, "I called to know if you know any information about a device called Magneton." After a few seconds she says, "You have not heard of such a device at all." "Well, you can tell me if you will you find something? "" Thank you,"Chloe says, and hangs up.

Jack goes into CTU and walks towards Tony.

"Did you find any information about the device?" Asks Jack.

"Maybe Chloe found something," says Tony.

He and Jack walk toward Chloe's station.

"Did you find anything on this device?" Asks Tony.

"There's nothing written about it in our information network and on the Internet," says Chloe. "I called some military bases and none of them knows anything about this device, it looks like this device does not exist."

"Chloe, aren't you working on the data card I gave you?" Asks Jack.

"I also work on it and also try to find information about the device," says Chloe.

"Okay, from now on you're just trying to decode the data card," says Jack.

"Nicole" calls Jack and Nicole turns toward him. "I want you to try to find out about the device, okay?"

"Yes, no problem," Nicole says, turning back to her computer.

 **/**

 **At the exit from the subway station**

 **7:56:11, 7:56:12, 7:56:13, 7:56:14**

River climbs the stairs and leaves the station. Near the station stands a man with a car standing next to him.

"What happened to you?" Asks the man.

"A federal agent shot me," says River. "But I'm fine."

The man and River get into the car. River sits in front and the man starts the car. They start driving.

 **/**

 **In the parking lot of Los Angeles Airport**

A blue colored van parked. The Janitor walks into the front seat and next to him sits the man with the police uniform.

"You can drive," says the Janitor.

He begins to drive toward the exit.

 **/**

 **In an office on the left side of the second floor in CTU**

Paul is sitting in the office with an open laptop in front of him.

His phone rings and he answers: "Yes?"

"Paul, I warned you that if you don't stop the investigation that has to do with the assassination attempt on David today there will be consequences," says a masked voice. "I even gave you the opportunity to leave and walk quietly, but you didn't listen to me."

"Who are you?" Asks Paul.

"The man who kidnapped your family," says the masked voice.

A message is sent to Paul's phone. Paul opens it and he sees a picture of his wife, Martha and his son, Tom. They are in a van, their hands tied and a piece of duct tape is glued to their mouths. Paul's face expresses a serious concern.

"If you..." Paul begins.

"Listen," says the masked voice. "If you want to see your family again you will do exactly what I tell you."

"what do you want me to do?" Asks Paul.

"You'll get to Ledera Park in ten minutes. There you'll get more directions"

The phone call hangs up.

 **/**

 **1\. Paul is terrified. He sits in the office and moves**

 **his fingers Quickly on the table. After a few seconds**

 **he gets up and leaves the office.**

 **2\. River and the man are driving in the car.**

 **3\. In the old building Lucas goes down the corridor.**

 **4\. Nicole talks on the phone in her station.**

 **/**

 **Next to the hotel room**

 **7:58:17, 7:58:18, 7:58:19, 7:58:20**

The guy passes the hotel card and the door opens. He walks into his room and hears that someone is showering in the bathtub. He closes the door and puts the bag next to the bed. The coffin behind him is open and he walks toward the bathroom. The guy opens the bathroom door and suddenly Sarah comes out from behind and chokes him with a belt. Sarah pulls the belt tight and the young man chokes. He struggles and tries to free himself, but he doesn't have any luck. The guy falls to his knees and with his last strength tries to free himself from the belt that suffocates him. He tries with his hands to move the belt from his throat, but fails. He chokes to death and falls to the floor. Sarah takes her phone out of her pocket and calls.

"Did you kill him?" Asks James.

"Yes," Sarah says, taking a wallet out of his pocket. She takes the ID card of the young man and his press card from the wallet and says, "I have his ID card and his press card."

"Good," says James.

Sarah takes a wedding ring box out of the guy's other pocket.

"Apparently he wanted to offer me a marriage," Sara says. "Anyway, what to do with him?"

"Leave him in the room, I'll send someone to take care of his body," says James.

"Okay, I'll be here in about twenty minutes," Sara says. "arrange my money."

"Of course, Mandy," James says, and hangs up.

Mandy drags the guy's body and puts it in the closet.

 **7:59:57, 7:59:58, 7:59:59, 8:00:00...**


End file.
